


Of Monsters and Mana

by Queentacosaurus101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Club Penguin - Freeform, Dungeons & Dragons References, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Group chat thing but with a plot, I started playing DND and got inspired despite having like four hundred other fics to finish, I'VE LAUNCHED MYSELF ON TO THE BANDWAGON HERE WE GO, M/M, Minor Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Nostalgia, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queentacosaurus101/pseuds/Queentacosaurus101
Summary: Paladin_Paladout: Alright, everyone. This is the friend Thunderstorm and I was on about earlier.Paladin_Paladout: Please be nice.Green Gremlin: RudeGreen Gremlin: When are we ever not nice??Samurai: I can think of a few examples PidgeTheGorgeousMan: Hello there! Welcome to our guild! In this chat, we all use our roleplaying names for those who want to take precautions online. Plus it’s a neat way to get invested in the game itself! We’ll all introduce ourselves with our roleplaying names, our preferred pronouns, role within the party and fun facts to get you settled in!((An AU where The Squad™ meet online via an RPG game. Plot ensues. ))





	1. Paladin_Paladout  added  I_am_confusion  to  The Dungeon Squad™

_“Just try playing one game with us? You might like it.”_

Keith’s words echoed in Romelle’s head as she stared blankly at the screen of her laptop where the black caret inside yet another unfinished history essay blinked mockingly back at her. Pursing her lips in tired frustration, her gaze drifted to the writing Keith had hastily scribbled there before she had confined herself to her room in order to work on the essay she was only three paragraphs in to. In dark red ink, he had written the address to some roleplaying website he had been growing steadily invested in for a couple of months, urging Romelle to join him every chance he had. Romelle was happy for Keith as he was making more friends via the site besides her, Bandor and Shiro (though she wouldn’t say they counted since Shiro was Keith’s adopted brother while Romelle and Bandor were his foster siblings) but roleplaying wasn’t really her thing. There were too many decisions for Romelle to wrap her head around, not to mention the fact she had no idea where to even begin creating a character.

Then again, Keith and Shiro, who was the one to introduce Keith to the site in the first place, would probably help her with all of that if she asked. It did sound interesting from what she could gather from the pair’s enthusiastic gushing of sword fights and raids of dragon hoards. Being the fantasy fan that she was, Romelle would probably fit right in with other players who shared a love for all things magic and mystical.

She glanced at her essay again before looking at her hand once more. Seeing how she wasn’t really going anywhere with this essay, Romelle sighed in defeat before opening up her internet browser and typing in the address scrawled on her hand before grabbing her phone and messaging Keith.

* * *

  ** _[Rommie >> Keithy]_ **

**_[7:35pm]_ **

**_Rommie: Alright, you win._ **

**_Keithy: Okay, one: I’m literally downstairs? Why are you messaging me?_ **

**_Keithy: And two: I win what?_ **

**_Keithy: Last time I checked, we agreed to drop the Adashi bet because Shiro found out._ **

**_Rommie: No it’s not the bet. Although, we could start it up again ;)_ **

**_Keithy: Maybe ;)_ **

**_Keithy: Okay but seriously what did I win?_ **

**_Rommie: I’ll play with you and Shiro on that DND site._ **

**_Keithy: ASDHFJG_ **

**_Keithy: REALLY??_ **

**_Rommie: On the conditions that you A) help me with my history essay_ **

**_Rommie: And B) that you help me make a character._ **

**_Keithy: Done._ **

* * *

Romelle smirked as she heard Keith’s footsteps thunder up the stairs, one foot pounding after another in his haste to reach Romelle’s room. The door burst open to reveal Keith and his crimson laptop with Shiro following in tow with his own. Keith then began to squish himself next to Romelle, wriggling in to a comfortable position. Romelle giggled before shrieking when she narrowly avoided getting hit in the face by Keith’s laptop as he got settled on her bed. Shiro slumped himself on a nearby bean bag, chuckling. “You literally couldn’t have picked a better time to start! It’s the day our group plays and I’m sure they’d welcome you!” Keith told Romelle zealously, logging on to the site as quickly as he could.

“I don’t think I’ve ever since you this excited since your mum agreed to let you get Kosmo.” Romelle teased.

“To be fair, we already had the cats so it was a surprise she let us get a dog too.” Shiro reasoned.

“Listen, I take my Monsters and Mana very seriously.” Keith defended, pouting slightly.

“You’ve only been playing for a month.” Romelle said flatly, raising an eyebrow.

“Anyway, you’ll need an account before you continue. Decide a username and password. You can do the rest after verifying your email.” Keith explained, before showing his screen as an example.

Over a scroll banner in black elaborate font were the words ‘ _Welcome back, Samurai!_ ’ Romelle let out a snort of laughter before Keith elbowed her sharply.

“Ow!”

“Don’t mock me.” Keith said simply, grinning playfully.

“Play nice, you two.” Shiro commented, without looking at them. His eyes fixed to his screen.

Romelle stuck her tongue out at Keith before hurriedly typing in a username for herself. Keith looked over and burst in to a fit of giggles.

“Are you kidding me? How is ‘I_am_confusion’ any better than ‘Samurai’?” He asked, unable to compose himself.

“What kind of character name is ‘Thunderstorm Darkness’?” Romelle replied coolly, gesturing to the character sheet brought up on his screen. She stifled another bout of laughter.

Keith flushed in embarrassment. “Touché.” He muttered.

Seeming satisfied, Romelle turned to her own character sheet which was full of blank or incomplete boxes awaiting her input as well as a plain avatar that swung its arms idly, anticipating her customisation. Romelle frowned, now at a loss on what to do. Keith leaned over and pointed to the box labelled _‘I am a…’_

“This one is the class your character is going to be. Unlike Dungeons and Dragons, this game has a total of twenty classes. Each class comes with its own skill sets, weapons and other stats. For example, the barbarians are immensely strong dual-wielders in combat and they tend to carry weapons like axes or swords.” He explained, pointing to his avatar who was conveniently a barbarian who swung two massive swords from his large hands.

“Paladins are the best class.” Shiro boldly declared from where he was sat.

Keith scoffed. “You’re only saying that because that’s the only class you play as, despite dying three times.”

“So I enjoy being a certain class, what’s wrong with that?” Shiro shot back, growing defensive.

Keith gave him a deadpanned look. “You’ve been the same character each time. No changes whatsoever.”

“Point taken.”

Romelle cleared her throat sharply, averting their attention back to her. “I’ve picked my class. What’s next?”

Keith peered at her screen with scrutiny before tapping the box labelled ‘race’. “Select what mythical race you are. They pretty much have everything from elves to half-giants. After that, there’s weapons, traits, alignments and a whole bunch of other stuff to select.”

“This is a lot more work that I initially thought it would be.” Romelle commented dryly, scrolling through all the options as fast as she could in order to start playing. Her cursor hovered over Aarakocra before scrolling further and selecting Eladrin (specifically the Shiradi one) despite having no idea what it meant. Truthfully, she picked it for the sole reason that it sounded cool. Keith seemed to approve so Romelle figured she made a good choice.

Moving swiftly onwards, Romelle was relieved to notice she didn’t have much to choose after that and that her decisions were much simpler. After selecting a neutral good alignment, Romelle assigned her character traits. “What about anthropologist?” She suggested to Keith who shrugged.

“If you like it, you pick it. This is your character, Romelle.”

Romelle nodded before selecting the trait, satisfied by her choice. Soon she was designing her avatar who wielded a plain silver shield and sword. Initially disappointed, Romelle had been reassured by Shiro that she’d get upgrades when she levelled up which was a relief to hear. Currently, she was being indecisive about her avatar’s hairstyle. “Should I give her a bob cut or…”

“Romelle, for the tenth time, this is your character. Go with whatever you want.” Keith said, slightly exasperated.

“I know! I’m just horrible at customising every little detail of a character.” Romelle whined back.

Eventually, after a few more minutes of debating, her avatar had shoulder length blonde hair. Romelle even added freckles across her avatar’s face as well as one light-brown eye and one sky-blue eye just to make her unique. Her avatar wore a simple white and lilac tunic fashioned with a brown leather belt which matched her boots. Satisfied with her character, Romelle searched for both Shiro and Keith in the aptly named ‘Allies’ section.

“Alright, so Shiro and I just asked the party leader if you can join. He’ll probably say yes.” Keith informed her as he accepted her friend request.

A notification sound rang loudly from Shiro’s laptop and he beamed at Romelle. “He says you’re in. I’m adding you to the chat now.”

“Before you start chatting with us, I just wanted to let you know it can get pretty… hectic with these guys so you’ve got to be prepared to just go with whatever.” Keith warned her, nibbling his bottom lip ever so slightly.

Romelle smirked back. “I’m sure I can handle it Keith.”

* * *

  **[The Dungeon Squad™]**

**[7:57pm]**

**[[Paladin_Paladout added  I_am_confusion  to The Dungeon Squad™]]**

**BLUE BOI: OMG THAT USERNAME IS AMAZING I LOVE THAT VINE**

**Paladin_Paladout: Alright, everyone. This is the friend Thunderstorm and I was on about earlier.**

**Paladin_Paladout: Please be nice.**

**Green Gremlin: Rude**

**Green Gremlin: When are we ever not nice??**

**Samurai: I can think of a few examples Pidge**

**TheGorgeousMan: Hello there! Welcome to our guild! In this chat, we all use our roleplaying names for those who want to take precautions online. Plus it’s a neat way to get invested in the game itself! We’ll all introduce ourselves with our roleplaying names, our preferred pronouns, role within the party and fun facts to get you settled in!**

**TheGorgeousMan: I’ll go first. On here, I’m Dakin, the Lore Master and host. I use he/him and my fun fact is that I helped to beta this game!**

**BLUE BOI: Me next! The name’s Pike, the party’s rogue who deals with shady peeps. I use he/him pronouns. My fun fact is that Block is the most wonderful human to ever grace this Earth.**

**MageMagic: Aww buddy**

**BLUE BOI: <3 **

**MageMagic: I’m Block and, as you can tell from my username, I’m the party’s mage who uses he/him pronouns. My fun fact is that Pike is my IRL best friend and he’s actually the most wonderful human to ever grace this earth. He’s a blessing.**

**BLUE BOI: ASXDCFV**

**BLUE BOI: THANK YOU <3**

**Pure™: Hi, I’m Balmori! I’m a cleric. I use she/her. Fun fact: I’m fairly new to the game as well. Don’t worry though! You pick it up fairly quickly.**

**Green Gremlin: I’m Meklavar the barbarian but everyone calls me Pidge. She/her and they/them pronouns. Fun fact: I like coding computers in my spare time.**

**Wizardrywonder: I’m Ukog, an amazing wizard, who uses he/him. Fun fact: Pidge is my dork of a sister.**

**Green Gremlin: LISTEN HERE**

★ **Princess** ★ **: Ok breaking this up before it gets ugly**

★ **Princess** ★ **: I’m Valayun. I’m the company’s mystical archer and I’m a backup host in case my lovely godfather is unavailable. I use She/her pronouns. Fun fact: My father is the co-creator of this game! He based it off DND but made it way cooler, obviously.**

**Paladin_Paladout: You already know me but on here I’m Giro. I guess my fun fact is that paladins are the best class.**

**Samurai: Incorrect ^^^**

**Samurai: Okay please stop mocking me because my MAM name is Thunderstorm Darkness. I’m the other barbarian and my fun fact is that I managed to get Kosmo to roll over the other day.**

**I_am_confusion: N I C E**

**I_am_confusion: ALSO, YOUR CHARACTER’S NAME…**

**I_am_confusion: OMG I’M GOING TO LAUGH ABOUT IT FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE. IT’S SO STUPID AND YET TOTALLY SUITS YOU??**

**BLUE BOI: Kosmo?**

**Samurai: My dog.**

**BLUE BOI: Oh cool! I only have my cat but there’s no way she’d do tricks. She’s too busy going after the treats smh**

**I_am_confusion: I guess I’d better introduce myself. I’m Eelila. I’m a knight who has no idea what to do. I use she/her pronouns. My fun fact is that I am a huge conspiracy nerd.**

**Green Gremlin: N I C E**

**Wizardrywonder: Y E S**

**Samurai: You know what? I’ve changed my mind about inviting you to play. Allowing you three to talk is going to be the death of me.**

**TheGorgeousMan: Too late! She’s been added to the party :D**

**Samurai: DAMN IT**


	2. MageMagic: Uh oh that’s a Dad Voice Moment™ right there…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green Gremlin: Oh wow 
> 
> BLUEBOI: WOW RUDE 
> 
> Samurai: In my defence it was an accident 
> 
> Wizardrywonder: Sure Jan 
> 
> Pure™: I believe you Thunderstorm!
> 
> Samurai: Thank you Balmori, glad SOMEONE does
> 
> BLUEBOI: On the one hand, I’ve done the same thing accidentally to Block but on the other this seems like something you’d do…
> 
> Samurai: WOW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I completely forgot to add a username list last chapter to make this all easier to follow! Thanks to Homiesuck for reminding me. Hope this makes things clearer!
> 
> MageMagic / WhataHunk: Hunk / Block [Mage]
> 
> BLUE BOI / Lancey-Lance: Lance / Pike [Rogue]
> 
> Samurai /Keithy: Keith / Thunderstorm Darkness [Barbarian] 
> 
> Green Gremlin : Pidge / Meklavar [Barbarian]
> 
> Paladin_Paladout: Shiro / Giro [Paladin]
> 
> ★Princess ★: Allura / Valayun [Mystical archer]
> 
> TheGorgeousMan: Coran / Dakin [Host/LM]
> 
> Wizardrywonder : Matt / Ukog [Wizard]
> 
> Pure™: Shay / Balmori [Cleric]
> 
> ★Prince★: Lotor / Dratsab [Bandit]
> 
> I_am_confusion/Rommie: Romelle / Eelila [Knight]

**[The Dungeon Squad™]**

**[12:35am]**

**MageMagic: That was such a good game!**

**BLUE BOI: Hell yeah! You’re pretty good for a newbie, Eelila.**

**I_am_confusion: Thank you!**

**Paladin_Paladout: You’ll be playing like a pro in no time!**

**Pure™: Absolutely :D**

**TheGorgeousMan: Our next session is on Friday and then on the following Wednesday one we’re having a special Halloween session.**

**I_am_confusion: Sounds thrilling!**

**BLUE BOI: That’s the spirit!**

**Paladin_Paladout: Okay as much as I love puns, I know for a fact that a majority of this group need to get up early for school and work so I recommend we continue this other time.**

★ **Princess** ★ **: Giro’s right. Sleep well everyone : )**

**Wizardrywonder: Night all!**

* * *

 

**{MageMagic wants to be friends! Do you accept? Yes [x] No [ ] }**

**{BLUE BOI wants to be friends! Do you accept? Yes [x] No [ ] }**

**{Green Gremlin wants to be friends! Do you accept? Yes [x] No [ ] }**

**{Wizardrywonder wants to be friends! Do you accept? Yes [x] No [ ] }**

**{TheGorgeousMan wants to be friends! Do you accept? Yes [x] No [ ] }**

**{ Pure™ wants to be friends! Do you accept? Yes [x] No [ ] }**

**{** ★ **Princess** ★ **wants to be friends! Do you accept? Yes [x] No [ ] }**

* * *

 

**[WhataHunk >> Lancey-Lance]**

**[7:15am]**

**WhataHunk: Lance, if you don’t hurry up, I’ll leave without you.**

**Lancey-Lance: No wait don’t! I’m practically out of the door!**

**WhataHunk: Next time I’ll drive off and leave you snoring :P**

**Lancey-Lance: You wouldn’t?!**

**WhataHunk: You don’t know that for sure…**

* * *

 

**[The Dungeon Squad™]**

**[7:25am]**

**BLUE BOI: CAN YOU BELIEVE MY ‘BEST FRIEND’ WAS GOING TO ABANDON ME?!**

**MageMagic: Not my fault you can never wake up when your alarm goes off**

**Samurai: So Pike was just being lazy?**

**BLUEBOI: Excuse me for wanting beauty sleep**

**Green Gremlin: Yeah you probably need it**

**BLUEBOI: OH YEAH?**

**BLUEBOI: YOU PROBABLY NEED WAAAAY MORE.**

**MageMagic: Good one Pike!**

**Samurai: That wasn’t even a good insult??**

**Wizardrywonder: Play nicely chirren**

**I_am_confusion: Why is the chat going off so early??**

**Samurai: This chat always goes off at early hours of the morning. I’ve stopped having an alarm because of it.**

**BLUEBOI: Well if you think about it, without us you wouldn’t get up for school and stuff.**

**Samurai: Thanks I guess**

**Paladin_Paladout: Just got back from my run! How are we all this morning?**

**Samurai: Pretty good**

**Paladin_Paladout: I take it you’re ready for school, then?**

**Samurai: Yeah**

**Pure™: Ugh, school.**

**Green Gremlin: ^^^**

**MageMagic: ^^^**

**BLUEBOI: ^^^**

**Samurai: ^^^**

**I_am_confusion: ^^^**

★ **Princess** ★ **: ^^^**

**Wizardrywonder: @Green Gremlin liar lmao**

**Wizardrywonder: You love school, you nerd.**

**Green Gremlin: Incorrect. I only love my science and art classes.**

**Green Gremlin: Also, you’re a bigger nerd than I am.**

**Green Gremlin: Get it right if you’re going to expose me.**

**Wizardrywonder: Understandable, have a nice day.**

* * *

 

 **[** ★ **Princess** ★ **> >** **★** **Prince** **★]**

**[7:45am]**

★ **Princess** ★ **: Have a good day at school, babe xx**

**★** **Prince** **★** **: You too, babe xx**

* * *

 

**[The Dungeon Squad™]**

**[3:45pm]**

**Green Gremlin: FREEDOM**

**MageMagic: DND tomorrow! Aw yiss**

**I_am_confusion: Awesome!**

★ **Princess** ★ **: Woo! Eelila, how was your day?**

**I_am_confusion: Kind of boring. What about you?**

★ **Princess** ★ **: Not much happened so I guess the same as you?**

**BLUEBOI: Same tbh.**

**Samurai: Well tomorrow’s Friday so it’ll be better.**

**Samurai: Hopefully.**

**TheGorgeousMan: Thanks for reminding me, Thunderstorm!**

**TheGorgeousMan: Tomorrow’s session will be the same time as Wednesday’s, folks!**

* * *

 

“Ugh, I wish Friday would hurry up.” Keith grumbled to Romelle as the pair read over her history essay.

“There’s only a few more hours to wait until its Friday, Keith.” Romelle reminded him with a smirk before typing the notes Keith had hastily jotted down in the notebook next to her in to a more concise paragraph.

“But it’ll be even longer before DND.” Keith then whined, flopping back dramatically on to Romelle’s purple duvet and matching pillows, causing Romelle to be jolted mid-sentence. Her hands haphazardly scrambled across her laptop’s keyboard before she shot Keith a small glare to which he giggled at. Romelle then reached for her phone and typed something in the chat before returning to her essay.

Keith glanced at the chat on his phone before giving Romelle a blank look. “Really, I’m the childish one?”

Romelle chose not to answer him, sticking her tongue out.

“You’re the one who’s childish.” Keith insisted before sticking his own tongue out and poking Romelle roughly in the side.

Romelle squirmed before sharply pinching Keith’s arm. He yelped and prodded her again. The pair began to giggle as they jabbed at each other just as Shiro poked his head around the door. He took one look at the pair, who had now resorted to smacking each other wildly with Romelle’s pillows, and sighed deeply before leaving again, muttering “Kids today…”

* * *

 

**[The Dungeon Squad™]**

**[6:12pm]**

**I_am_confusion: Thunderstorm is so childish smh**

**BLUEBOI: Why what did he do??**

**I_am_confusion: He was whining about DND being “ages” away and I’m in the middle of writing an essay (which he is supposed to be helping me with) so I’m not really listening. Then he flops backwards on my bed which makes me bounce up a bit, making sure I mess up my essay.**

**Green Gremlin: Oh wow**

**BLUEBOI: WOW RUDE**

**Samurai: In my defence it was an accident**

**Wizardrywonder: Sure Jan**

**Pure™: I believe you Thunderstorm!**

**Samurai: Thank you Balmori, glad SOMEONE does**

**BLUEBOI: On the one hand, I’ve done the same thing accidentally to Block but on the other this seems like something you’d do…**

**Samurai: WOW**

**Samurai: WE BONDED AND THIS IS HOW I GET TREATED**

**BLUEBOI:** **¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯**

**Samurai: I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS**

**Paladin_Paladout: Do I need to intervene?**

**MageMagic: Uh oh that’s a Dad Voice Moment™ right there…**

**BLUEBOI: Y I K E S**

* * *

 

In the end, Keith won the pillow fight but only because Romelle conceded when she realised she had gotten distracted from her essay once again. Victorious, Keith leaned over her shoulder, pointing out all of her mistakes with only a few corrections here and there.

 “I can’t make it too easy for you.” He teased.

“But you did promise to help me and I think the fact that you are withholding vital information has become a definite sign that you are untrustworthy.” Romelle pronounced, pouting a little.

She squinted at her history essay once more, mumbling it out loud to see if it made any sense. They had been making barely any progress but that was fine. The essay was due for another week or so yet. Romelle figured she had enough time later on to finish the damn thing so hitting save and calling it a night. She swiftly logged on to the Monsters and Mana site and clicked on her profile, wanting to get reemerged in her character to Keith’s delight. “Oh hey, you can put things in to your bio!” She exclaimed, pleasantly surprised as she scrolled through her profile page.

“Yeah, of course you can. Look at mine if you want.” Keith said, pointing to where his account was on Romelle’s campaign group list.

 The screen loaded and Romelle gave a quiet “Hmm…” as she looked it over.

“I know there’s not as much as the others but it’ll do.” Keith added, giving a casual shrug for good measure.

Romelle then clicked through all of her fellow party members’ profiles, gathering ideas for her own. “These are all really…”

“Detailed?” Keith finished.

“Detailed.” Romelle confirmed, nodding a little. She looked like she was going to say something else when she clicked on Valayun’s profile. It was the same as the others apart from the profile picture of an attractive young woman smiling excitedly at the camera in some sort of elven cosplay with lovely white hair pulled in to a high ponytail and face made up with silvery eyeshadow, perfect eyeliner and a rosy layer lip-gloss. Needless to say, she looked incredible.

Actually, she was better than incredible. Valayun’s eyes had a certain sparkle in them that somehow made the hues of sapphire (an impossible shade of blue that drew Romelle in deeper) look more stunning. They seemed to be playful and impish  yet also looked like the exact pair of eyes you would hope to be gazing right back at you after a stressful day in order to soothe out all of life’s qualms and quarrels, brimming with infinite affection.

Romelle realised she was gawking and growing extremely flustered the longer she looked. Was it just her or was the room significantly warmer than was a moment ago? She scrolled past the photo as quickly as she could. Keith grinned slyly at her.

“Don’t you dare.” She snapped.

Further down, there was a section in Valayun’s bio that contained love heart emoticons and the link to the profile of another nice-looking player who Romelle could guess was Valayun’s boyfriend. A disappointed sigh escaped Romelle’s lips before she could stop it.

“Of course…” She muttered dejectedly.

Keith smiled sympathetically. “Hey, you’ve just met her. They’ll be other fish in the sea.”

Romelle gave a small smile back before wrinkling her nose and commenting “You sounded like Shiro when you said that.”

“Wise and all-knowing?”

“No, dad-like.” Romelle snickered before meeting a pillow to the face at the hands of Keith.

* * *

 

**★** **Princess** **★**

**Age: 18**

**Pronouns: She/Her**

**Character: Valayun the mystical archer**

**Hello there! I’m Valayun, a mystical archer with a lot of magic up her sleeves!**

**@The Dungeon Squad: You all are incredible!**

**My bestie: @Pure™**

**♥♥** **: @** **★** **Prince** **★**

**Godfather: @TheGorgeousMan**

**Playing experience: 6 months officially but technically 2 years (Long story short: My father helped make the game!)**

* * *

 

**[The Dungeon Squad™]**

**[6:45pm]**

**I_am_confusion: Attempting to edit my bio, any tips?**

**★** **Princess** **★** **: Ooh yes! Only add a profile picture if you’re comfortable with it, same with pretty much any details you add. You can link important people in your life if you want to. Your profile is your own so make with it what you want (within guidelines)!**

**TheGorgeousMan: It’d also be helpful to list playing experience, character tolls and campaigns you’re a part of!**

**BLUEBOI: List your party members to help keep an entire them.**

**MageMagic: If you’re listing a significant partner, it’s cute to use hearts! Also list relationships between each of the characters you play beside. E.g.: Balmori and Block are good friends.**

**Wizardrywonder: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**BLUEBOI: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Green Gremlin: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Paladin_Paladout: Pidge. Pike. Ukog.**

**Paladin_Paladout: No Lenny faces. Ever.**

**Green Gremlin: Oh shit, it’s a Dad Voice Moment™…**

**BLUEBOI: EXCUSE ME LENNY IS USED PERFECTLY HERE**

**Wizardrywonder: Oh worm??**

**I_am_confusion: Anyway…**

**I_am_confusion: Thanks everyone! This’ll help a lot!**

* * *

 

**[The Dungeon Squad™]**

**[1:57am]**

**Green Gremlin: Hey so is anyone else awake rn?**

**BLUEBOI: Me**

**MageMagic: Yep.**

**Samurai: I think everyone except Balmori is awake**

**Wizardrywonder: Excuse me, I’ll have you know I was going to sleep but this chat woke me up.**

**Green Gremlin: Ha ha**

**Wizardrywonder: Sue me for liking sleeping**

**Paladin_Paladout: All of you should be sleeping.**

**Green Gremlin: Sleep is for the weak.**

**Wizardrywonder: Pidge, I’ll make sure mom confiscates your toolbox and your tech.**

**Green Gremlin: Look at the time, I should get some sleep. Night!**

**Samurai: Ha, weak.**

**Paladin_Paladout: You know for a fact you’ll be banned from your tech as well.**

**Samurai: Fine. Night guys.**

**BLUEBOI: Nighty night!**

**MageMagic: Sleep tight everyone!**

★ **Princess** ★ **: Goodnight!**

**I_am_confusion: Night!**


	3. REDBOI: ¯\_( ツ )_/¯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharpshooter: Ha, too late :P
> 
> Sharpshooter: You're stuck with me. 
> 
> REDBOI: Unfortunately. 
> 
> Sharpshooter: I'm wounded. 
> 
> REDBOI: You'll live. 
> 
> Sharpshooter: >:O
> 
> Sharpshooter: Why do you keep hurting my pride like this? :((

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know i haven't updated this for awhile. I kind of took a break from this to figure out where i wanted it to go but I've got most of the plot down now which hopefully means I can get more chapters out soon. Also, as of this chapter, I'm going to start including links and other things for fun so feel free to click on them for peak story immersion or something. I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Name list:
> 
> MageMagic / WhataHunk: Hunk / Block [Mage]
> 
> BLUE BOI /Sharpshooter/ Lancey-Lance: Lance / Pike [Rogue]
> 
> Samurai/REDBOI/Keithy: Keith / Thunderstorm Darkness [Barbarian]
> 
> Green Gremlin : Pidge / Meklavar [Barbarian]
> 
> Paladin_Paladout: Shiro / Giro [Paladin]
> 
> ★Princess ★: Allura / Valayun [Mystical archer]
> 
> TheGorgeousMan: Coran / Dakin [Host/LM]
> 
> Wizardrywonder : Matt / Ukog [Wizard]
> 
> Pure™: Shay / Balmori [Cleric]
> 
> ★Prince★: Lotor / Dratsab [Bandit]
> 
> I_am_confusion/Rommie: Romelle / Eelila [Knight]

**[The Dungeon Squad™]**

**[10:00am]**

**Green Gremlin: Can you believe Christmas is already gone and New Year's Eve is today.**

**MageMagic: Yikes, don't remind us.**

**TheGorgeousMan: There's plenty of wonderful things to look forward to in the New Year! Secret hush hush things! ;)**

**BLUEBOI: Ooh sounds great**

**Samurai: Is this to do with the game or...?**

**★Princess★: Yep! We're sworn to secrecy. You won't have long to wait though!**

**Pure™: We look forward to it!**

* * *

**[The Dungeon Squad™]**

**[12:00am]**

**Paladin_Paladout: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE**

**Pure™: Here's to a good new year! <3 **

* * *

To say time passed quickly for 'The Dungeon Squad' was an understatement. While their game counterparts were slowly but surely advancing in their quest to steal a dragon's hoard of gold, January gave way in to February as the group grew closer to one another. Some more than others with members messaging each other outside of the chat in an effort to build upon a bond they shared such as Pike and Thunderstorm (or Lance and Keith, as you know them). This emerged from a circumstance during one of their sessions in which they discovered that they both made quite the pair, facing off against a flock of owlbears with a particular penchant for terrifyingly tearing their enemies in two. Fortunately for the duo, help from the rest of the guild arrived, after they had realised what had occurred during their long rest. In fact, it was Block and Balmori, also known as Hunk and Shay ( but not by the guild...yet), who rushed in to help first. 

Needless to say, the positive outcomes from that experience were worth it. 

* * *

**[Samurai >> BLUEBOI]**

**[12:40am]**

**Samurai: Hey.**

**BLUEBOI: Oh, hi!**

**Samurai: So we worked pretty well together**

**BLUEBOI: Yeah we did. We should do that more often.**

**Samurai: Sure, why not. It'd be fun.**

**BLUEBOI: Hell yeah!**

**BLUEBOI: Oh but if this is gonna continue, there's one thing you need to do.**

**Samurai: Wait really? What's that?**

**BLUEBOI: Give us nicknames.**

**Samurai: Dude.**

**BLUEBOI: Please? :C**

**BLUEBOI: It'd solidify our new found friendship.**

**Samurai: Fiiiine.**

**[[Samurai set his nickname to REDBOI]]**

**[[Samurai set BLUEBOI 's nickname to Sharpshooter]]**

**REDBOI: There.**

**Sharpshooter: I love them.**

**REDBOI: Ha, seriously? :P**

**Sharpshooter: Super cereal, my man.**

**REDBOI: Ugh, I'm kinda regretting letting you talk me in to this...**

**Sharpshooter: Ha, too late :P**

**Sharpshooter: You're stuck with me.**

**REDBOI: Unfortunately.**

**Sharpshooter: I'm wounded.**

**REDBOI: You'll live.**

**Sharpshooter: >:O**

**Sharpshooter: Why do you keep hurting my pride like this? :((**

**REDBOI: ¯\\_( **ツ**   **)_/¯****

****Sharpshooter: Awh, c'mon! I thought we bonded?** **

**REDBOI: So NOW you admit it.**

**Sharpshooter: Tbf, last time we 'bonded' my character was out cold so I don't think it counts...**

**REDBOI: I'll let you have that but this means from now on you can't deny it.**

**Sharpshooter: Whatever you say, Enoby Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way.**

**REDBOI: I feel like I should be offended but I don't understand the reference so??**

**Sharpshooter: Gonna take a wild guess and say you haven't read My Immortal.**

**REDBOI: Nope.**

**Sharpshooter: Hang on a sec.**

**[[Sharpshooter sent a[link](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6829556/1/My-Immortal)]]**

**Sharpshooter: I'm turning in so night night and happy reading ;D**

**REDBOI:  Okay, good night and thanks??**

* * *

**[REDBOI >> Sharpshooter]**

**[12:55am]**

**REDBOI: Idk if you are awake to see this but I hate you so much right now.**

* * *

**[Sharpshooter >> REDBOI]**

**[7:23AM]**

**Sharpshooter: We** **ll, I'm not sure if you're awake to see this so you're welcome XD**

* * *

  **[Pure™ >> MageMagic]**

**[11:05am]**

**Pure™ : Good morning! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

**MageMagic: Good morning to you too! ヾ(☆▽☆)**

**Pure™ : What are you up to today? :D**

**MageMagic: Might be going out to the cinema with Pike and a few friends. Not sure what to watch though.**

**MagicMagic: What about you?**

**Pure™ : Ooh! What sort of movies do you like?**

**Pure™ : I'm going out shopping with Valayun later which is fun!**

**MageMagic: We're not too fussy (though I'm not a big fan of horror). We love pretty much anything as long as it's got a good story ^_^**

**Pure™ : I'd recommend Captain Marvel if you haven't seen it yet! I think it's pretty good.**

**MageMagic: Cool, thanks!**

**Pure™ : You're welcome! Have a good time x**

**MageMagic: And you! x**

* * *

**[WhataHunk >> Lancey-Lance]**

**[11:10am]**

**WhataHunk: Hey I have a movie suggestion for later.**

**Lancey-Lance: Oh sweet! What is it?**

**WhataHunk: Captain Marvel.**

**Lancey-Lance: Y E S**

**Lancey-Lance: I'll text Plax and co! You're a genius!**

**WhataHunk: Well, uh, usually I'd thank you for the compliment but Balmori recommended it to me.**

**Lancey-Lance: OH I SEE ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**WhataHunk: Stopppp :C**

**Lancey-Lance: But it's true~**

**WhataHunk: I'm just gonna see where it goes and if she feels the same then that's great.**

**Lancey-Lance: Go for it! You know I've got your back, dude. ;)**

**WhataHunk: Thanks :)**

* * *

**[★Prince★ >> ★Princess★]**

**[11:37am]**

**★Prince★: Hope your day goes well! Father is forcing me to look over contracts and the like.**

**★Prince★: The woes of the family business.**

**★Princess★: Thank you babe. I hope your day gets better soon xx**

**★Prince★: Me too xx**

**★Prince★: It's not too bad. I mean I could be dealing with my mother's side of things!**

**★Princess★: Yikes!**

**★Prince★: Would you be up for a date night this week? I need a break.**

**★Princess★: Yes, absolutely! Shall we say Thursday?**

**★Prince★: Thursday it is. I'll pay.**

**★Princess★: You paid last time, Lotor :C**

**★Prince★: Yes but it is the gentlemanly thing to do when courting a beautiful lady.**

**★Prince★: Besides, I was the one who suggested it :P**

**★Princess★: Okay but next time I'm paying.**

**★Prince★: Alright then.**

**★Princess★: I mean it, Mister.**

**★Prince★: If that's what you want dear**

**★Princess★: Where are we going this time?**

**★Prince★: Hmm, maybe I'll keep it a surprise? ;)**

**★Princess★: Ooh, I can't wait then!**

**★Prince★: Father has requested I get off my phone as I've spent the past twenty minutes or so getting distracted**

**★Prince★: Alas, parting is such sweet sorrow**

**★Princess★: See you soon babe**

**★Princess★: I love you xx <3**

**★Prince★: Love you too xx <3**

* * *

**[The Dungeon Squad™]**

**[12:05pm]**

**I_am_confusion: Hey is anyone on?? I'm bored.**

**Samurai: Hey**

**BLUEBOI: Hell;;poi** **# jkollp**

**Samurai: ??**

**I_am_confusion:** **Are you okay, Pike?**

**BLUEBOI: OH MY GOD**

**Green Gremlin: What?**

**BLUEBOI: MY CAT JUST LEAPT FROM MY BANISTER**

**MageMagic: AEFRGTYDCF**

**MageMagic: OH MY GOD**

**Green Gremlin: SHIT**

**I_am_confusion: Is she okay??**

**BLUEBOI: Yeah, I think so. She’s meowing and purring at me so that’s good.**

**Samurai: My cat once leapt from my window and in to a bush.**

**I_am_confusion: I can confirm this happening. He yelped as he went down.**

**BLUEBOI: HOLY SHIT**

**BLUEBOI: I SHOULDN’T BE LAUGHING**

**Green Gremlin: I’M CRYING HVFGBHGHJ**

**Samurai: Don't even get me started on the things Kosmo has done...**

**MageMagic: No please do.**

**Samurai: Okay this is from when he was a puppy. Kosmo started playing with a garden hose I had left outside because it was summer and hot AF. He was okay while playing with it so I went inside for a bit. When I came back out again, Kosmo had somehow managed to get tangled up in it and tied to our old swing set.**

**Green Gremlin:Since we're sharing pet stories, mine and Ukog's dog (Bae Bae) once got in to our neighbours' dog treats stash and ate the whole thing. Bae Bae then vomited on this ugly ass beige and green carpet they had, which apparently upset them so much that it became the main reason why they moved.**

**MageMagic: All these stories are great but each one convinces me that we shouldn't have any pets/animals in the party...**

**Samurai: No, let's do it. We can find some big beast, tame it and then sic'em on our enemies.**

**BLUEBOI: That's it, on Friday, we're going pet hunting.**

**Green Gremlin: Forget dragon's gold. THIS should clearly be our main aspiration.**

**I_am_confusion: Y E S**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, fun fact: the stories about Keith and Lance's cats really happened to me. 
> 
> Plot twist: It was actually the same cat. He's sadly no longer with us but I still remember him fondly! 
> 
> I hope to see you soon with the next update! xx


	4. I_am_confusion: Ha, mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌈HAPPY PRIDE! 🌈
> 
>  
> 
> Here's a quick names list before you read:
> 
> MageMagic / WhataHunk: Hunk / Block [Mage]
> 
> BLUE BOI / Lancey-Lance: Lance / Pike [Rogue]
> 
> Samurai /Keithy: Keith / Thunderstorm Darkness [Barbarian]
> 
> Green Gremlin : Pidge / Meklavar [Barbarian]
> 
> Paladin_Paladout: Shiro / Giro [Paladin]
> 
> ★Princess ★: Allura / Valayun [Mystical archer]
> 
> TheGorgeousMan: Coran / Dakin [Host/LM]
> 
> Wizardrywonder : Matt / Ukog [Wizard]
> 
> Pure™: Shay / Balmori [Cleric]
> 
> ★Prince★: Lotor / Dratsab [Bandit]
> 
> I_am_confusion/Rommie: Romelle / Eelila [Knight]
> 
>    
>    
> Enjoy!

**[The Dungeon Squad™]**

**[6:10pm]**

**BLUEBOI: DON'T TRUST BLOCK WITH PIZZA. EVER.**

**BLUEBOI: I'VE NEVER FELT SO BETRAYED IN ALL OF MY LIFE**

**MageMagic: Pike**

**MageMagic: My man**

**MageMagic: THE LAST SLICE WAS RIGHTFULLY _MINE_**

**Samurai: Oh my God**

**Green Gremlin: Lmao what type**

**BLUEBOI: BBQ chicken**

**Green Gremlin: Blocked and reported.**

**Wizardrywonder: Pepperoni is the best, full offence.**

**BLUEBOI: Excuse me?? Also Block's favourite isn't even BBQ so he was just being mean :'(**

**Pure™: I'm pretty sure Block is physically incapable of being mean.**

**Pure™: Besides, BBQ chicken is inferior to Hawaiian :p**

**Wizardrywonder: OHHHHH**

**BLUEBOI: EXCUSE ME**

**MageMagic: @Pure™ You speak the truth**

**Samurai: Everyone's entitled to their own opinions and all but BBQ Chicken is the best.**

**BLUEBOI: ^^^**

**Green Gremlin: That's it**

**[[Green Gremlin shared a[link](https://linkto.run/p/TC0BW55F)** **]]**

**I_am_confusion: Wait I've just woken up from a nap. What's this?**

**★Princess★: I think it's a pizza poll?**

**★Princess★: Also why were you napping until 6:30pm?**

**I_am_confusion: I've had a long week and I was tired**

**★Princess★: Ahh that's fair ^.^**

**Green Gremlin: Alright which one of you voted for other??**

**TheGorgeousMan: I must confess that I find kangaroo pizza to be the best!**

**BLUEBOI: E X C U S E**

**BLUEBOI: M E**

**Samurai: No way! That doesn't exist...**

**TheGorgeousMan: I think you'll find it does.  Google it!**

**BLUEBOI: Alright.**

**BLUEBOI: WHASFRTG**

**BLUEBOI: THE FUCK IT DOES**

**Paladin_Paladout: Um what???**

**I_am_confusion: Ha, mood.**

**[[TheGorgeousMan shared a[link](https://www.papajohns.co.uk/blog/19-strange-unusual-pizza-toppings/)]]**

**WizardryWonder: OH MY GOD THERE'S MORE??**

* * *

[ ** _Little sib >> Big sib]_**

**_[6:45pm]_ **

**_Little sib: Hey, Mom asks can you pick up some snacks before you come over after work_ **

**_Big sib: Yeah sure! Ask her what she wants?_ **

**_Little sib: She has a list hold on_ **

**_Big sib: I'm holding_ **

**_Little sib: Cola bottles_ **

**_Little sib: Red vines_ **

**_Little sib: Those gummy worms that Dad likes_ **

**_Little sib: And then whatever_ **

**_Little sib: Oh and chips with dips_ **

**_Big sib: That's what you want isn't it? ;P_ **

**_Little sib: Yes but in my defence they're good_ **

**_Big sib: Hmmm we'll see_ **

**_Little sib: I'll tell Nyma that you're bullying me_ **

**_Big sib: (gasp) YOU WOULDN'T!?_ **

**_Little sib: We're mutual friends on Facebook. I'd just tell her to cancel on Sunday._ **

**_Big sib: Ha, good luck. She loves me too much._ **

**_Little sib: Truth. I can't wait for Sunday anyway._ **

**_Big sib: Same. I get to spend the day with my family and girlfriend. What's not to enjoy?_ **

**_Little sib: Hahaha sap._ **

**_Big sib: No u lol_ **

**_Little sib: No you are the biggest sap_ **

**_Big sib: Listen here_ **

**_Little sib: I'm listening_ **

**_Big sib: excuse me_ **

**_Big sib: I'm not a sap_**

**_Little sib: Desperate times call for desperate measures_ **

* * *

**[The Dungeon Squad™]**

**[7:00pm]**

**Green Gremlin: Attention everyone but my brother is a big sap.**

**[Wizardrywonder sent an image]**

**Green Gremlin: Really?**

**Wizardrywonder: Yes really.**

**Wizardrywonder: You cuddle Bae Bae the second you get home**

**Wizardryeonder: You always cry during The Lion King, The Iron Giant and The Bridge to Terabithia.**

**Green Gremlin: Oh so you wanna play _this_ game, huh? **

**Wizardywonder: Wait fuck no**

**Paladin_Paladout: Rip Ukog.**

**Samurai: Rip in pieces**

**Green Gremlin: On Monday, you sent me pictures of you and your gf, all from different angles. Every one had you kissing her cheek, head or hands.**

**Green Gremlin: You asked her out by reciting love poems and singing her favourite song in the park with those big swings.**

**Green Gremlin:  You literally spent two hours on the phone with your gf yesterday, crying about how beautiful she is.**

**BLUEBOI: DAMN**

**MageMagic: #EXPOSED**

**Wizardrywonder: I came here for a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now.**

**Pure™: Well I think that’s sweet <3 **

**Wizardrywonder: Thank you, Balmori. At least SOMEONE gets it.**

**BLUEBOI: Hey Block and I never said it wasn’t sweet or anything. (That’s actually really cute.)**

**MageMagic: We stan one (1) soft bf.**

**Wizardrywonder: Okay it’s true. I’m a big ol’ sap**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Matt and Nyma so much. They're not canon but I love them


	5. ★Princess★: 👀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green Gremlin: They're beautiful.
> 
> Samurai: Honestly, same. I quit my first job months ago because some of the customers really tested my patience.
> 
> BLUE BOI: Oof, I feel that. Now what are you doing?
> 
> Samurai: Well, I used to work at my local supermarket but now I help my mom out at her garage.
> 
> BLUE BOI: Oh that's cool! I just work at my local library and Block's café.
> 
> Pure™: Block owns a café??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, just a quick update on all of my fics in general! Recently, my laptop broke and I'm hoping to get it fixed as I had a majority of my WIP chapters on it so updates will be even slower. However, I'm going to continue to use other devices and attempt to sort out my updating schedule especially since I've finished Sixth form and have more time on my hands (at least until I start Uni 😂). 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support xx
> 
> Here's the name list for this chapter! :  
> MageMagic / WhataHunk: Hunk / Block [Mage]
> 
> BLUE BOI / Lancey-Lance: Lance / Pike [Rogue]
> 
> Samurai /Keithy: Keith / Thunderstorm Darkness [Barbarian]
> 
> Green Gremlin/Little sib: Pidge / Meklavar [Barbarian]
> 
> Paladin_Paladout: Shiro / Giro [Paladin]
> 
> ★Princess ★: Allura / Valayun [Mystical archer]
> 
> TheGorgeousMan: Coran / Dakin [Host/LM]
> 
> Wizardrywonder/Big sib/Nothing really Matt-ers to memes: Matt / Ukog [Wizard] / Asigan [Cleric]
> 
> Pure™: Shay / Balmori [Cleric]
> 
> ★Prince★: Lotor / Dratsab [Bandit]
> 
> I_am_confusion/Rommie: Romelle / Eelila [Knight]
> 
> FruitRolop: Rolo/Buck [Bounty hunter]
> 
> Femme_Fatale: Nyma/Veela [Asassin-turned-Mage]
> 
> BingoBandito: Luis/Brock [Bandit]

Romelle stared at the grade marring her history essay in bright red ink and the curly calligraphy that almost seemed to be mocking her.

_C-_

Romelle had figured, with all of her research and the literal hours she spent on it, that her essay would have been pretty good. Her grade wasn't necessarily a bad one ; it just wasn't what she was predicted to get in her final exams which was slightly worrying.

**_C-_ **

It was important that Krolia didn't know. Though she adored her foster mother, the woman could be terrifying and Romelle didn't fancy getting grounded for the sake of a bad grade. That is of course dependant on whether or not Krolia saw a C minus as a bad grade.

Regardless, Romelle had her laptop open again and was staring at her essay in frustration and confusion once more. She knew the material she needed to put in to it, that wasn't the issue. Romelle could not phrase her essay in the way that she wanted to. Instead of sounding eloquent and well researched, her essays often came across as rushed pieces that droned on and on, skirting around the point and regurgitating the notes she had dutifully taken in class. Another frustrating factor was that her Monsters and Mana group were having another session in two hours and her phone was going crazy with notifications from the zealous group chat. It was getting hard to concentrate on the essay at hand when she would much rather be sharing their enthusiasm but she couldn't bring herself to switch off her notifications for fear of missing something important.

"Just rewrite one or two paragraphs then call it a night." She attempted to urge herself in a whisper, failing when another buzz from her phone drew away her attention yet again.

* * *

**[The Dungeon Squad™]**

**[6:24pm]**

**Green Gremlin: SOON**

**Paladin_Paladout: It's two hours away, Pidge.**

**Green Gremlin: S O O N.**

**Wizardrywonder: Honestly I'm excited for tonight's session, especially after today's busy shift.**

**MageMagic: That bad, huh?**

**Green Gremlin: He's just sending me snapchats of him aggressively shoving his work clothes in the washing machine while ranting about some of the customers.**

**Green Gremlin: They're beautiful.**

**Samurai: Honestly, same. I quit my first job months ago because some of the customers really tested my patience.**

**BLUE BOI: Oof, I feel that. Now what are you doing?**

**Samurai: Well, I used to work at my local supermarket but now I help my mom out at her garage.**

**BLUE BOI: Oh that's cool! I just work at my local library and Block's café.**

**Pure™: Block owns a café??**

**MageMagic: ahsyrhrbt I WISH I DID**

**MageMagic: It's my parents' café. Also @BLUE BOI you forgot to mention your babysitting gig.**

**BLUE BOI: Oh yeah! Thanks Buddy 💛**

**MageMagic: You're welcome 💙**

**Paladin_Paladout: I used to work at my local library too! I'm a private tutor at the moment but I'm training to be a teacher. A few years ago, I was in the military but I got medically discharged.**

**WizardryWonder: Ahhhh I kind of want to be a teacher but at the same time I'm not sure what I want to do?? Like I graduated uni with a 4.0 GPA but my job SUCKS. It's just to tide me over until I've earnt enough to live properly lmao**

**Paladin_Paladout: You should go for it if you think you'd be a good teacher! And do you mean like a student loan debt situation or...?**

**Wizardrywonder: Oh! No, I had a scholarship. I'm living with my girlfriend and some friends from uni (who I also play MAM with on the side) for a little bit but I'm moving out next month.**

**BLUE BOI: Woah, you must be a genius to get a 4.0. Good luck to both of you though! @Paladin_Paladout, @WizardryWonder**

**TheGorgeousMan: I, for one, can confirm that being a teacher does have its benefits and you should absolutely consider reaping its rewards so long as you can deal with rambunctious children!**

**Wizardrywonder: Aha thanks**

**Paladin_Paladout: Thanks Pike!**

**Pure™: What do you teach, Dakin?**

**TheGorgeousMan: Drama and English :D**

**Samurai: Some how I'm not surprised**

**TheGorgeousMan: It's a gift.**

**★Princess★: Hullo all!**

**Pure™: Hello!**

**★Princess★: I hope everyone is excited for tonight's session as some special changes are happening ;))**

**Samurai: YEAH :D**

**BLUEBOI: Y E S**

**Green Gremlin: YESSSSSSSS**

**Pure™: Nice!**

**MageMagic: Are we allowed to have a rough idea of what these are??**

**TheGorgeousMan: Hmm, mayhaps 👀**

**Wizardrywonder: 👀**

**Green Gremlin: 👀**

**Pure™: 👀**

**MageMagic: 👀**

**Paladin_Paladout: 👀**

**Samurai: 👀**

**BLUEBOI: 👀**

****★Princess★: 👀** **

****I_am_confusion: Wait why are you all spamming the eyes emoji?? Did I miss something??** **

****Samurai: 👀** **

****BLUEBOI: 👀** **

****I_am_confusion: Don't.** **

****BLUEBOI: 👀 👀 👀** **

****Samurai:  👀 👀 👀** **

****I_am_confusion: Oh my God** **

* * *

**[The Shrieking Shack]**

**[6:30pm]**

**BingoBandito: Can someone please save me from my job**

**FruitRolop: Oof, hang in there buddy**

**Femme_Fatale: We believe in you. Stay strong!  Make us proud!**

**Nothing really Matt-ers to memes: It's a bad day to be in customer service my guy**

**BingoBandito: You've got that right :-((**

**Femme_Fatale: Worse comes to worst, if some bitch asks to speak to the manager, just laugh at her stupid haircut.**

**BingoBandito: HA HA I SHOULD**

******Nothing really Matt-ers to memes: That or you could just go in to the backroom and come back out again like "Hi I'm the manager."**

**BingoBandito: LMAO  Y E S**

**Femme_Fatale: Oh my God, Luis please do**

**FruitRolop: And film it**

**BingoBandito: D E A D  A S S**

**BingoBandito: For real, I'm gonna**

**Nothing really Matt-ers to memes: You'd better**

**BingoBandito: I'm so glad we're all so responsible :'-)**

**Nothing really Matt-ers to memes: [laughs in adult]**

**BingoBandito: Well, I am actually _very_ adultish **

**FruitRolop: You named your character after one from** **Pokémon...**

**BingoBandito: Matt always names his after animes**

**Femme_Fatale: Besides, your's is from Ice Age 3 :P**

**Nothing really Matt-ers to memes: AWEQEWEWE**

**Nothing really Matt-ers to memes: HOW DID WE FORGET THAT**

**FruitRolop: No it was after Buck Rodgers, I swear**

**BingoBandito: That's what they all say...**

**[[BingoBandito sent an image]]**

**BingoBandito:**

**BingoBandito: he**

**Nothing really Matt-ers to memes: I've found an even better image**

**Femme_Fatale: Go on babe, show them ;)**

**FruitRolop: Should I be afraid??**

**Femme_Fatale: yes**

**[[Nothing really Matt-ers to memes sent an image]]**

**Nothing really Matt-ers to memes:**

**Nothing really Matt-ers to memes: Behold: Buck in his primal form.**

**BingoBandito: CHRIST THAT'S TERRIFYING**

**FruitRolop: Is he T-Posing??**

**Femme_Fatale: Almost but not quite.**

**BingoBandito: Omg wait**

**BingoBandito: W** **hat if it's a different Buck that's the namesake**

**FruitRolop: Yeah, Buck Rodgers .**

**BingoBandito: No I mean someone else like Buck from G.I Joe**

**Femme_Fatale: whomst**

**BingoBandito: Hokd on a second**

**Femme_Fatale: I'm holding**

**Nothing really Matt-ers to memes: Aww babe you copied me and Pidge xx**

**Femme_Fatale: Yeah :)) xx**

**BingoBandito: Here**

**[[BingoBandito sent an image]]**

**BingoBandito:**

**Nothing really Matt-ers to memes: Ohhhhh**

**Femme_Fatale: I'm on Wikipedia rn and there's a whole list of possible other Bucks that could be namesakes.**

**[[Femme_Fatale sent a[link](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Buck)]]**

**Nothing really Matt-ers to memes: I HAVE SOLVED THE MYSTERY**

**Nothing really Matt-ers to memes: IT'S THIS GUY**

**[[Nothing really Matt-ers to memes sent an image]]**

**Nothing really Matt-ers to memes:**

**FruitRolop: Matt** **w h y**

**Femme_Fatale: Babe, I love you but it's obvious who the real culprit is...**

**[[Femme_Fatale sent an image]]**

**Femme_Fatale:**

**FruitRolop: THIS IS WHERE I DRAW THE LINE NO**

* * *

**[ **★Princess★ >> I_am_confusion]****

****[1:32am]** **

****★Princess★: This** ** ****session was fun! :D** **

****I_am_confusion: Yeah it was :D** **

****I_am_confusion: I'm pretty sure everyone loved the new character animations** **

* * *

  **[The Dungeon Squad™]**

**[1:32am]**

**Wizardrywonder: THE NEW ANIMATIONS LOOK SO GOOD**

**Green Gremlin: I'M SCREECHING**

**BLUEBOI: CAN WE PLEASE APPRECIATE HOW FLUID THEY ARE NOW**

**MageMagic: We stan progress**

**BLUEBOI: WAIT WE'RE NEGLECTING THE OPTION TO ADD NPCS**

**Wizardrywonder: You're right we are!**

**Samurai: We should totally add the next one we find**

**Green Gremlin: Yeah I'm down for that**

**MageMagic: LET'S GOOOO**

**BLUEBOI: I'M HYPED**

* * *

**[ **★Princess★ >> I_am_confusion]****

****[1:33am]** **

****★Princess★: Haha yeah** **

****I_am_confusion: This session was what I needed ngl** **

****★Princess★: Stressful day?** **

****I_am_confusion: Ahhhhh more like stressful week** **

****★Princess★: Oh no! :((** **

****★Princess★: Would you like to talk about it?** **

****I_am_confusion: Yeah a little** **

****I_am_confusion: It's mostly just school. My history grade isn't the best at the moment and I'm struggling to bring it up. I'm on a C- but I'm predicted a B+ and I have the knowledge to raise my grade but I'm kind of lacking the tact and style I need in my essays.** **

****I_am_confusion: Sorry for going on a bit of a tangent there ha ha 😅** **

****★Princess★: No it's okay!** **

****★Princess★: If it's essays you need help with, I can assist you if you'd like me to??** **

****I_am_confusion: That'd help so much, thank you!** **

****★Princess★: You're welcome! I'm not a history tutor but hopefully an English one will suffice?** **

****I_am_confusion: Oh that's perfect actually :))** **

****★Princess★: Is there anything else you'd like to talk about?** **

~~****I_am_confusion: My brother is back in hospital and my aunt and uncle aren't even in the country to help deal with it** ** ~~

****I_am_confusion: No, I'm fine :)** **

****I_am_confusion: What about you?** **

****★Princess★: Hmmm just tired.** **

****★Princess★: My boyfriend was a bit strange in our call the other day** **

****I_am_confusion: Oh? How do you mean?** **

****★Princess★: He sounded distracted but that's probably because he reccently moved to a new preparatory school. His father** ** ****got a major business deal close to the school so they moved.** **

~~****I_am_confusion: Do you miss him?** ** ~~

****I_am_confusion: I can imagine it must be hard for you :((** **

****★Princess★: Oh it's not too bad! We text and call often and he'll visit for special occasions** **

****I_am_confusion: That'll be nice. I've got to go, nodding off haha.** **

****★Princess★: Oh! 🤭 Goodnight Eelila, sweet dreams x** **

****I_am_confusion: Goodnight Valayun, don't let the bedbugs bite x** **

****★Princess★: Hehe good one. Night!****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot intensifies 👀
> 
>  I hope I got the grading system right. I'm from the U.K so I had to research it 😅
> 
> P. S: If you'd like to follow my tumblr, that'd be awesome! 
> 
> http://queentacosaurus101.tumblr.com/
> 
> P. P. S : I accidentally updated this while editing it. Whoops.


	6. Sharpshooter: Man, I miss Club Penguin 💔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharpshooter: Haha, true. 
> 
> Sharpshooter: Out of these four, which of these would you pick? 
> 
> Sharpshooter: Club Penguin, Neopets, Moshi Monsters or Poptropica? 
> 
> REDBOI: I thought these were supposed to be easy questions. 
> 
> Sharpshooter: Answer the question, Enoby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This was meant to go up earlier but I've been on holiday in France and a lot of birthdays are coming up so I've been buying presents and the like.
> 
> This chapter is actually being posted while I'm on the ferry home which is pretty cool.
> 
> Here's the name list! :
> 
> MageMagic / WhataHunk: Hunk / Block [Mage]
> 
> BLUE BOI / Lancey-Lance: Lance / Pike [Rogue]
> 
> Samurai /Keithy: Keith / Thunderstorm Darkness [Barbarian]
> 
> Green Gremlin/Little sib: Pidge / Meklavar [Barbarian]
> 
> Paladin_Paladout: Shiro / Giro [Paladin]
> 
> ★Princess ★: Allura / Valayun [Mystical archer]
> 
> TheGorgeousMan: Coran / Dakin [Host/LM]
> 
> Wizardrywonder/Big sib/Nothing really Matt-ers to memes: Matt / Ukog [Wizard] / Asigan [Cleric]
> 
> Pure™: Shay / Balmori [Cleric]
> 
> ★Prince★: Lotor / Dratsab [Bandit]
> 
> I_am_confusion/Rommie/Daughter: Romelle / Eelila [Knight]
> 
> FruitRolop: Rolo/Buck [Bounty hunter]
> 
> Femme_Fatale: Nyma/Veela [Asassin-turned-Mage]
> 
> BingoBandito: Luis/Brock [Bandit]
> 
> Mother: Krolia

"Who are you texting?"

"A friend."

Romelle quickly shoved her phone in to the pocket of her hoodie before her foster mother could ask anymore questions. Her brother Bandor smirked from the other side of the kitchen table.

"It's probably one of her DND friends." He said, enjoying Keith's eye twitch in quiet annoyance.

"It's Monsters and Mana, actually." Romelle corrected.

Bandor shrugged. "Potato, tomato."

"Do you and this _friend_ talk often?" Krolia cut in, sipping her tea to discretely hide her own smirk.

Romelle flushed. "Umm... Yes."

"I see. Does she have a name?"

"Well, outside of her role-playing one, I'd hope so..." Romelle joked lightly, bashfully playing with a loose pink thread on the cuff of her sweater sleeve.

"Let me know when you get it so that I can invite her over for dinner sometime." Krolia quipped.

Shiro cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "Keith has a friend he talks to as well." He chimed in.

Keith nearly choked on his cereal as he whipped his head up in alarm. He swallowed quickly before croaking back "How do you know?"

Shiro snorted derisively. "You're not exactly subtle, Keith."

"Or quiet. I can hear you laughing through the wall." Bandor chimed in.

Romelle grinned. "And the notifications."

"Oh, like you can talk." Keith huffed at her, barely refraining from sticking his tounge out at her. He then turned on Shiro.

"And I am totally subtle which is more than I can say for you."

Romelle coughed something that sounded suspiciously like "Adam".

Krolia seemed to be enjoying the conversation immensely, laughing as Shiro flushed. "Well, dinner will all of your ' _friends_ ' will certainly be interesting."

Bandor sniggered.

Romelle mock-glared at her brother. Truth be told, she had missed this; being able to hang out and not have to worry about the hospital or her aunt and uncle. 

Keith's phone vibrated with a notification chime and he scrambled to shove it in his pocket as Shiro darted forward to grab it. "Knock it off!" Keith hissed.

"Alright, settle down." Krolia cut in, shaking her head disapprovingly.

There was a quiet moment, aside from the buzzing coming from Keith's phone and his fingers tapping away, before Krolia asked "What are we all up today?"

"I'm writing my essay." Romelle grumbled.

"Well, I'm eating breakfast right now but I'll let you know if I have any more plans." Bandor replied with a grin.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"What about you, Keith?" Romelle asked innocently.

Keith didn't look up from his phone. "Hmm?"

"Any plans?" Shiro added, nudging his brother's shoulder.

Keith was broken from his soft-smiling daze, causing him to glower slightly. "Homework probably." He offered quickly before returning his attention back to his phone.

"Your cereal will go soggy if you keep ignoring it like that." Krolia reminded him.

Keith resumed eating, flushing a little.

* * *

**[[Sharpshooter >> REDBOI]]**

**[[9:52am]]**

**Sharpshooter: Your move**

**REDBOI: Are we seriously still playing this??**

**Sharpshooter: Yeah! C'mon, admit it you enjoy playing 21 questions with me ;))**

**REDBOI: Pretty sure we went over 21 a long time ago.**

**Sharpshooter: It's still your turn.**

**REDBOI: F I N E**

**REDBOI: Weirdest dream?**

**Sharpshooter: Wow really**

**REDBOI: It's better than 'How old are you' ?**

**Sharpshooter: Oh yeah? Your first question was 'What is your favourite colour?'. That's basic.**

**Sharpshooter: Besides, there supposed to be easy :P**

**REDBOI: Alright I'll give you that but my question still stands.**

**Sharpshooter: Alright fiiiiine.**

**Sharpshooter: I once had a dream that I was in space with a bunch of wormholes and I was in this giant robot cat lion thing that could fly. For some reason, I was chasing this other robot cat thingy but IDK why or what else happened as I don't remember much. I think there was some aliens but again I can't remember.**

**REDBOI: Huh. I kind of had a dream like that. I was part of this alien resistance against some other aliens and I had a robot cat lion too. Weird.**

**Sharpshooter: Weird.**

**Sharpshooter: My turn :D**

**REDBOI: Oh God**

**Sharpshooter: >:D**

**Sharpshooter: Which chapter of My Immortal was your favourite? :P**

**REDBOI: N O P E**

**Sharpshooter: That's not an answer, Mr Tall, Dark and Brooding.**

**REDBOI: Isn't it Tall, Dark and Handsome?**

**Sharpshooter: Well, I know I am but I'm not sure about you ;)**

**REDBOI: ouch**

**Sharpshooter: Ha, just messing with ya!**

**REDBOI: I know**

**REDBOI: :)**

**Sharpshooter: Stop avoiding the question!!**

**REDBOI: Probably the one where Dumbledore swears at them for the first time after they you know...**

**Sharpshooter: Ha, same! That had me laughing for hours.**

**REDBOI: Isn't it about time I recommended a bad fanfic to you?**

**Sharpshooter: As if you've actually read enough fanfics to do that 😂😂**

**REDBOI: It's my darkest secret. You're now sworn to secrecy. You can't tell anyone because that would ruin my reputation.**

**Sharpshooter: Hmm...**

**Sharpshooter: Also, bold of you to assume that you had one in the first place lmao**

**REDBOI: R U D E**

**Sharpshooter: Anyway, give me that bad fanfic. I'm feeling brave today.**

**[[REDBOI shared[a link](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10644439/1/Hogwarts-School-of-Prayer-and-Miracles)]]**

**Sharpshooter: Is this another Harry Potter fic?!**

**REDBOI: It was the only one I could remember right now. Plus I don't actually read fics all that much? Every couple of months or so, I'll get bored and check some out.**

**Sharpshooter: That's fair enough, haha.**

**Sharpshooter: Your turn!**

**REDBOI: We're running out of questions**

**Sharpshooter: Think outside of the box, dude! That's half the fun.**

**Sharpshooter: Your dream question kind of was so just ask more like that.**

**REDBOI: Worst catchphrase you've ever had?**

**Sharpshooter: Oh God, so many.**

**Sharpshooter: I went through a phase of saying "The Hunter has become The Hunted" because I saw it on a poster or heard it in a movie?? I'd just say it whenever I got what I wanted.**

**Sharpshooter: Like it worked really well when I beat my parents at Monopoly but definitely was weird when my Abuela gave me the last churro at Christmas.**

**REDBOI: Honestly, that's not so bad.**

**Sharpshooter: I also kept saying "Razzle dazzle" in response to everything. I mean EVERYTHING.**

**Sharpshooter: "How was school today?" "RAZZLE DAZZLE"**

**REDBOI: I once said "Wow you are cuddly" to a toddler and in the DEEPEST voice I've heard, he said "Thank You."**

**Sharpshooter: What?! I'm gonna need context because ??**

**REDBOI: Okay, my mom had this client who had almost an entire tribe of children and the guy needed a break from them while the  adults discussed what was wrong with his car so I offered to take the children to the park in the meantime.**

**Sharpshooter: That's really nice! Always knew you were a softie**

**REDBOI: Ha, thanks. Anyway, I'm not the best with kids so I mostly just watched as they played on the swings and stuff but there was this one kid who got really attached to me. He was the smallest one and he didn't want to  play with his siblings so I let him sit in my lap for a bit. Fast forward a bit and everything's sorted so we head back to the garage. The dad tells the kids to say goodbye and they all give me hugs?? The smallest one hugged the longest and, out loud, I go "Wow, you are cuddly" and then he says it. "THANK YOU." I nearly dropped him.**

**Sharpshooter: Oh my God 😂😂**

**Sharpshooter: That was fantastic.**

**Sharpshooter: You should get that in to our campaign somehow.**

**REDBOI: What like "I'm looking for the toddler with the deepest voice known to mankind!"??**

**Sharpshooter: Haha yeah!**

**REDBOI: Or maybe if my character dies, I can revive him as the deep-voiced toddler.**

**REDBOI: No changes needed except he's a toddler now.**

**Sharpshooter: Y E S**

**REDBOI: I think it's your turn.**

**Sharpshooter: Oh yeah it is!**

**Sharpshooter: Unless we count me asking for context? (Don't count this one though)**

**REDBOI: No, I reckon you have your heart set on a different question.**

**Sharpshooter: Haha, true.**

**Sharpshooter: Out of these four, which of these would you pick?**

**Sharpshooter: Club Penguin, Neopets, Moshi Monsters or Poptropica?**

**REDBOI: I thought these were supposed to be easy questions.**

**Sharpshooter: Answer the question, Enoby.**

**REDBOI: Well I played Club Penguin the most so I'd have to go with that. Poptropica is a close second though.**

**Sharpshooter: A guy after my own heart, haha!**

**REDBOI: Haha yeah. I loved playing the Secret Agent missions. I think I still remember most of them.**

**Sharpshooter: I really liked doing the missions too!**

**Sharpshooter: But my heart still belongs to Rockhopper's parties**

**REDBOI: I misread that as "My heart belongs to Rockhopper" haha**

**Sharpshooter: ywyehebr N O**

**REDBOI: I nearly cried when I heard it was closing down.**

**Sharpshooter: I DID CRY**

**Sharpshooter: Block and I literally sobbed as we rewatched all of those role play videos that were a big hit back in the day like the high school ones.**

**REDBOI: Okay so I'm using up one of my questions here but did you ever watch Who Killed Gary or whatever it was called?**

**Sharpshooter: IDK maybe??**

**REDBOI: It's a masterpiece, hold on.**

**Sharpshooter: I'll hold you to that.**

**REDBOI: Here it is**

**[[REDBOI shared[ a link](https://youtu.be/vyVHPgIBRS8)]]**

**Sharpshooter: OH SHIT YEAH**

**Sharpshooter: Man, I miss Club Penguin 💔**

**REDBOI: same 💔**

**Sharpshooter: Poptropica is still going strong so at least that's good.**

**REDBOI: Shame about Moshi Monsters as well though.**

**Sharpshooter: The songs, the missions and the moshlings were the only things that invested me tbh.**

**REDBOI: Yeah.**

**Sharpshooter: Ahhh, really sorry but I have to go. I'm babysitting for a few hours.**

**REDBOI: It's cool. We can talk later :)**

**Sharpshooter: In a while crocodile!**

**REDBOI: I swear it's see you later alligator first?**

**Sharpshooter: Haha I know, just wanted to try something new.**

**REDBOI: In a while crocodile**

**Sharpshooter: :DD**

**Sharpshooter: See you later alligator!**

* * *

**[[Rommie >> Keithy]] **

**[[10:15am]]**

**Rommie: 😏**

**Keithy: Oh my God, stop.**

**Rommie: You really like him, huh?**

**Keithy: Shush.**

**Rommie: Just stating the truth.**

**Keithy: ...**

**Keithy: Maybe a little**

**Rommie: I knew it!**

**Keithy: That's all you're getting out of me!**

**Rommie: Keith, don't run from your feelings.**

**Rommie: Keith.**

* * *

**[[Romelle >> Mother]] **

**[[10:19am]]**

**Romelle: Your son is an idiot**

**Mother: Which one?**

**Romelle: The grumpy one**

**Mother: What did Keith do this time?**

**Romelle: He's running from his feelings.**

**Mother: Give him time. He'll open up when he's ready. It's still progress if he's revealed even a little bit.**

**Romelle: Okay, thank you.**

**Mother: No problem :-)**

* * *

**[Sharpshooter >> REDBOI] **

**[4:24pm]**

**Sharpshooter: Hey so I'm free at last!**

**Sharpshooter: Nephew and niece have gone home and the rest of my family isn't home yet.**

**REDBOI: Quiet Saturday for you then :)**

**Sharpshooter: Haha yeah.**

**Sharpshooter: Not used to it being this quiet though...**

**REDBOI: Hey, play this on full blast**

**[[REDBOI shared[a link](https://youtu.be/d9PmSrRgsNI)]] **

**Sharpshooter: OH MY GOD**

**Sharpshooter: CLUB PENGUIN Y E S**

**REDBOI: I'm sat here singing along to every single word and I have three pieces of homework due**

**Sharpshooter: Yeah but these songs are bops though**

**Sharpshooter: WAIT THIS JUST CAME UP IN MY RECOMMENDATIONS**

**[[Sharpshooter shared[ a link](https://youtu.be/x_OCoxgUr9E)]] **

**Sharpshooter: MOSHI MONSTERS AND CLUB PENGUIN, YOUTUBE KNOWS HOW TO PARTY**

**REDBOI: YEAH**

**Sharpshooter:LMAO**

**Sharpshooter: So, 21+ questions?**

**REDBOI: Yeah, why not.**

**Sharpshooter: Favourite so bad it's good  film?**

**REDBOI: Probably Twisted Pair.**

**REDBOI: It's amazingly bad.**

**Sharpshooter: I'll have to check it out sometime**

**REDBOI: Your move.**

**Sharpshooter: Alrighty**

**Sharpshooter: What color are your eyes?**

**REDBOI: Really?**

**Sharpshooter: Can't blame me for being curious haha**

**REDBOI: Well I'll send you a picture if you want**

**[REDBOI sent a picture]**

**REDBOI:**

**Sharpshooter: That's you?!**

**REDBOI: Yeah I know I look kinda edgy...**

**Sharpshooter: I'm not gonna lie, you so do. It suits you though!**

**Sharpshooter: Besides your pic is cooler than the one I'm sending.**

**[Sharpshooter sent a picture]**

**Sharpshooter:**

  
**Sharpshooter: It's not flattering AT ALL. Block took it when I was in the middle of a debate with my siblings.**

**REDBOI: It's not that bad. Did you win?**

**Sharpshooter: Maybe?? All I know is that it was about what movie we were gonna watch. Pretty sure I'm vying for Stardust or something.**

**REDBOI: Ah yeah I get it. Stardust is a great movie tbh.**

**Sharpshooter: Right?!**

**REDBOI: Hey this might be kind of a dumb question but do you wanna call at some point?**

**Sharpshooter: Well I'm free now if you want ;)**

**REDBOI: Awesome, yeah! Give me a second, gotta get Kosmo settled.**

**REDBOI: Ok , ready.**

* * *

_**[Call from Sharpshooter. Accept {X} Deny {.}]** _

* * *

 "Um, hi"

"Hey man."

"Hey."

"Ha, this is both really cool and awkward."

"Yeah... So 21 plus questions?"

"Uh, yeah... Yeah, sure!"

"Okay so I think it's your turn?"

"It's a good job I have a question! What's your favourite Moshi Monsters song?"

"We're back on this?"

"Heck yeah we are!"

"Ha, ha... Okay. I think I love the one we listened to earlier?"

"Same here! Your turn."

"Okay... Favourite

"I couldn't really tell from your picture but is your hair long or short?"

"Ah, God. I already know what you're gonna say when I describe it so I'll just have to admit it. I have a long hair. Kind of like a mullet..."

"HA, OH MY GOD. YOU'RE THE LONGHAIRED MOSHILING."

"Zack Binspin?!"

"The fact that you know his name... Oh my God."

"Well fine, you're Baby Googoo."

"Baby Googoo is a musical genius, I'm honoured."

"You're a dork."

"And I'm proud of that."

"I can still hear you laughing, you know. You're not doing a good job at hiding it."

"Oh yeah? Neither are you."

"What? I'm not laughing."

"I can hear you smiling."

"You can't hear someone smiling. You can see it but not hear it."

"You didn't deny it."

"Crap. You got me."

"Besides, you definitely chuckled there."

"No, it was a snort."

"Uh huh."

"Alright, so maybe I did laugh a little bit."

"Hahaha, yes! I knew it!"

"Don't get all cocky with me."

"When have I ever been cocky?"

"Hold on I have a list."

"Really ? ... WAIT, DO YOU Actually?"

"Nah, I just rustled some paper to make you think I did. Maybe I should write one though."

"Well then I'm gonna write a list of how many times you've been a nark."

"A nark? I don't think anyone uses that word anymore."

"Shut your quiznak."

"I don't think you're using that word correctly. Besides, isn't that the made up swear Dakin came up with?"

"Well yeah but I think it can work in that context."

"Ah, I've gotta go. This has been fun though..."

"Yeah! We should do this again sometime."

"Uh yeah. Yeah. Can't wait."

"Until next time, Mullet."

* * *

_**[Call ended: 0:20:05]** _

* * *

**[[Sharpshooter >> REDBOI]]**

**Sharpshooter: Night Zack Binspin**

**REDBOI: Night Baby**

**REDBOI : *BABY GOO GOO**

**REDBOI: I meant Baby Goo Goo**

**Sharpshooter: Aww you can call me baby if you wanted to xx**

**REDBOI: Haha**

**REDBOI: Maybe**

**REDBOI: Bye**


End file.
